If Audrey was scared of Mice
by Aliceoflegend
Summary: Fun one-shot where Audrey finds a mouse/rat in her apartment and calls Nathan to sort it out - NxA one-shot


_Just a bit of fun, really, one shot about Audrey finding a mouse/rat in her apartment - i do not own anything in this, nor do i own Haven - enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Nathan was woken by a sharp ringing beside him. He opened his eyes and reached out to smack the alarm, but it didn't stop the noise. Maybe he didn't get it – he looked up and hit the alarm again, more forcefully. The ringing continued. It was only then that he rubbed his eyes and looked at the time – it was 1:27 AM. One o'clock in the morning! Then he saw his phone vibrating on his little bedside table and groaned; who the hell would be calling him at this time? He sat up and flipped it open.<p>

"Whoever you are, you better have a damn good reason for waking me up at this time!" he growled, not caring who was on the other end. He had been up late finishing paperwork with Audrey last night and needed sleep before another day of problems started. But, it seemed, the problems couldn't wait until sun up:

"Nathan!" Audrey's voice panted with fear "Nathan, I need you here right now!" all traces of sleep filtered away when Nathan heard her voice, so scared and panicked; Audrey never sounded like that.

"Why, what's going on?" Nathan was already out of bed and stuffing clothes on.

"No time," she gasped "just get to my house now!" and she hung up. Nathan was out his house and in the truck immediately, still putting his boots on his feet while starting the engine. He was at Audrey's house in a second. All the lights were on. When he reached the door, he heard a crashing, muted by the wood, and Nathan pulled his gun out.

"Haven P.D!" he yelled, kicking the door in and entering cautiously. What he saw would have been comical if it weren't for the look on Audrey's face. She was standing in the middle of the room, dressed in a skimpy top and a pair of PJ bottoms, on the coffee table, looking around frantically.

"Audrey," Nathan said cautiously "what's happened?"

"Mice," she squeaked back "everywhere! God, I hate mice!" Nathan couldn't help himself. He laughed. He laughed so hard he almost fell over and had to grip the wall for support.

"You work me up in the middle of the night," he said between fits of laughter "to get rid of _mice_ in your house? What are you, Parker, a girl or something?" and he laughed harder. He could see her stormy expression and didn't care – he was sure he was going to pay for it later, but until then, he would laugh as much as humanly possible.

"Nathan, so help me I will beat the carp out of you – I know you can feel me now, so I can do that!" she hissed angrily.

"How will you do that when I'm here and you're standing on the coffee table?" he challenged back. She pulled a gun out from behind her back.

"I didn't want to destroy my apartment with bullet holes, but if it'll get rid of these _pests_ and stop you from grinning like Christmas has come early I will!" she threatened.

"OK, ok, fine, there's no need to destroy your 'hard work'." He said, still chuckling "I'll get the mice."

Two hours later and Nathan had a whole family of rats in a box in the back of his truck. He smiled and went back into the house, helping Audrey down from the table, where she had instructed him and criticised him for the whole time he was there. She jumped down and Nathan smiled cockily and turned to go into the kitchen when he felt a flash of pain over the back of his head and fell to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing Audrey?" he yelled, touching the back of his head and hissing when he brought it back with blood on it.

"That's what you get for laughing at me – yeah, it hurts doesn't it!" she yelled back. That was when Nathan realised his mistake – he had made fun of her. Humiliated her. Made her feel weak and helpless – and one thing you learn when you start with nothing and work yourself up like Audrey had is that helplessness and vulnerability means pain. Nathan was surprised she hadn't shot him it the foot – it would have been more appropriate, and he wouldn't have blamed her – just asked her to give him a lift to the hospital.

"Ah, I'm sorry Audrey," he groaned "I shouldn't have made fun – it was a horrible thing to do. I'm really, really sorry."

"It's fine," she sighed "I know it's stupid – but at the orphanage, there were rats. They used to sneak about and sleep in your hair at night – it's not nice, you know, waking up to find a rat tangled in your hair. Traumatising in the least. Most of the girls needed therapy."

"I'm sorry," Nathan stood up and hugged her "it won't happen again. Anytime you even hear the squeak of a mouse or rat, I'll be there. Promise." Ok, so the hug was a little bit for Nathan's benefit – but it seemed to calm Audrey after a few seconds and she pulled back with a smile.

"Hey," Nathan smiled slightly "are you crying? Because crying will not be tolerated." The joke worked, and Audrey laughed, wiping the tears away briskly, retreating back to strong Audrey again.

Nathan couldn't help but think he liked the real Audrey a little. The one that trusted him enough to call him in the middle of the night. The one that she felt safe enough are to hit him in the head with the back of her gun.

The one that gave him hugs.


End file.
